


Last Looks

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Halfway through his shower, Rodney absolutely did not squeak when the shower curtain moved...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Looks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a long AU that I'm currently writing. It had to go but I didn't want to delete it and the wonderful [](http://kisahawklin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kisahawklin**](http://kisahawklin.livejournal.com/) suggested I turn it into a pwp, then worked her beta powers to make it not suck. :D  

Halfway through his shower, Rodney absolutely did not squeak when the shower curtain moved. He turned around and came face to face with a naked John Sheppard. A _grinning,_ _naked_ John Sheppard. “Oh, for God’s sake, get in here already. You’re letting all the cold air in,” Rodney snapped, but he was smiling back. John maneuvered in, his long fingers curling around the back of Rodney's neck, drawing Rodney toward his waiting mouth.

Rodney stood between John's legs, and their erections briefly bumped before Rodney fell to his knees. John let out a gasp and Rodney smirked. He'd rarely done this, was only doing it now because he _knew _what it did to John.

Rodney settled one hand against the wall for more support and stared at John's cock - his _hard_ cock and was surprised that just the sight of it was making him salivate. He gradually moved his head forward and traced the vein up to the soft skin of the head. Rodney almost missed the murmur of encouragement under the noise of the rushing water, wrapping his lips around the head.

He wasn’t very good at this, not like John was. He couldn’t fit all of John's dick in his mouth, couldn’t swallow like John could, couldn’t do any of the tricks John could, but John never complained. He just moaned and grunted like what Rodney was doing was the best thing ever.

Rodney brought his other hand up, wrapped it around the base of John's cock, and squeezed. He felt the bitter taste of pre-come in his mouth. The first time he had tasted it, he’d gagged. It tasted awful, plus sperm - gross! Now he moaned when the flavor hit his tongue. It was _John_.

Rodney settled more of his weight on his knees and brought his now free hand to his own cock. He started stroking, not too fast, wanting to savor this. He heard John make a weird noise and looked up.

"Rodney, are you...?"

 Rodney released John's cock from his mouth with a slick 'pop' before leaning back and speeding up his hand.

"Fuck, that's hot."

 Rodney smirked before returning to his task; he sucked feverishly for a few minutes then shifted his gaze, eyes locking with John's. John's head fell against the wall, a small stutter of his hips as he came right down Rodney’s throat. John had never come in his mouth before and had always used a condom when they fucked, so the thought of finally having John’s come inside of him sent an electric current surging through Rodney's veins, making his skin vibrate.

Rodney kept his mouth on John, easing him through his orgasm and the aftershocks, his eyes focused on John's face, and his hand lazily stroking himself. John was so damn hot, he nearly blistered Rodney's lungs with the heat, and he was going to come any second - without any help from John. One, two more determined strokes and he came, streaking the tiled wall with streams of come.

John reached for him, pulling him up and kissed him hard. It went on and on until Rodney pulled away forcibly. Death by hypoxia in the shower was something he never had to worry about, well, until John traipsed into his love life. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Rodney screeched, though there was no real malice in it. "Even going a short while without oxygen kills brain cells. Not that I couldn't lose a whole bunch and still be a genius."

John smiled. A smile reminiscent of his ex-girlfriend's 'humoring the boyfriend' look. Wait, boyfriend? He was John's boyfriend, which would make John _his_ boyfriend...

John was oblivious to Rodney's panic attack as he reached for the soap and washcloth. He started to wash Rodney, leisurely, making sure to clean everything, from behind his ears to the crease of his thigh. John stopped only to place kisses in random areas, eerily silent. John's soft, kind hands unnerved Rodney - made him feel cracked open, like John wanted to see all his secrets. When John finished, Rodney instantly said, "I'll go, um, make breakfast," and bolted.


End file.
